


Side Missions

by AkisMusicBox



Category: Persona 3
Genre: Condoms, Don't copy to another site, Don't get caught!, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Masturbation, Mention of scars, Oral Sex, Romance, That's not what the student council room is for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2019-11-16 11:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkisMusicBox/pseuds/AkisMusicBox
Summary: A collection of sexy one-shots based on my other fic A New Mission: In to the Ring! starring Minako and Akihiko.





	1. Study Session

**Author's Note:**

> This first one takes place right after Round 21 on A New Mission: In to the Ring! 
> 
> Basic summary: After returning from their school trip to Kyoto, Minako finds it difficult to focus on studying. She decides to check and see how Akihiko's fairing.
> 
> Also my first attempt at writing anything sexy, so feedback is appreciated!

Exams loomed over the dormmates in the days following their return from Kyoto. In order to break up the monotony, Minako wrote out a schedule for Tartarus exploration for the weeks before exams started to allow everyone to schedule accordingly. Regardless, Minako resorted to picking different studying companions each day to help her get into the groove. One evening, Minako received a text from Junpei when returning to the dorm, saying _"We're mixing it up and studying at the diner this evening, grab whoever is at the dorm and join us!"_

Minako grabbed a protein bar from the kitchen before making her way up to the second floor. She saw that Akihiko's door was slightly cracked, so she pushed it open gently. Hunched over his desk, he was buried in a textbook, wearing a pair of headphones. She grinned and snuck up behind him, able to faintly hear the beat coming from his headphones. She stuck the protein bar in her bra for safekeeping. She jabbed both hands and ticked his sides.

"Ah!"

He jumped, turning around in his seat. A hand reared back until he recognized his attacker was friendly. That hand instead wrapped around Minako's waist. His other arm fended off her attack as he picked her up and threw her on the bed. He took his headphones off and proceeded to lean over her on the bed, arms on either side of her head.

"I surrender!" she yelled and pulled the protein bar out of her shirt. "I bear a symbol of peace!" She unwrapped the bar and held it up to his mouth.

He took a playful bite. "Chocolate chip? Then your surrender is accepted." He sat on the bed and pulled her up to a sitting position. "Did you just get here?"

"Yeah," she said, pulling up her legs on the bed and crossing them, careful of the way her skirt was laying. "Junpei texted and it sounds like there's a study group over at the diner. I'm supposed to get everyone at the dorms to go join."

"Well you won't have much luck here," he said. "There's no one else really here. I saw Aigis about an hour ago but she left shortly after that. I think everyone else was ready for a change of scenery for studying."

"Not you?" she asked, taking a bite of the protein bar.

He shrugged. "I thought I'd try again with my workout music, but it doesn't seem to be doing the trick. Kinda wish we were going to Tartarus tonight, I could have used a chance to get my heart rate up."

Minako played with the hem of her skirt and raised an eyebrow. "Going for a run isn't cutting it?"

He shook his head. "Scenery around here just isn't cutting it right now. I think Kyoto made me crave changing things up a bit."

Minako noticed that he wasn't wearing his gloves, and the sleeves of his white shirt were rolled up to his elbows. His forearms were slim but well-toned, and she could see the slight bulges where his veins ran through. A though made her blush.

"What's wrong? Did I say something strange?" He leaned in, the back of his hand grazing her knee. A thrill ran up her body.

"No," she insisted, staring at the hand. "I had an idea and then I got shy about it."

"Tell me, please," he prompted. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about with me.

Unable to speak, she gently took his hand and set it on her knee. She guided the hand up her leg, and when it went under the hem of her skirt, he blushed.

She looked up at him shyly.

He swallowed. "Are you sure? I wasn't trying to suggest something earlier."

"But I am," Minako managed, heart pounding. "If you're ready."

He brushed a hand on her cheek and pulled her in, kissing her gently. As their lips parted, she could feel his ragged breath on her face and it sent a rush through her body.

_Not yet. Be honest first._

She leaned back slightly and locked eyes with him. "There's something I need to explain first. Aki...I have a scar." She unbuttoned her shirt slowly, fingers trembling. Her bra only did a partial job of hiding the viscous red mark, with long tendrils emanating from the palm-sized center.

Akihiko winced. "What happened? Are you okay?"

She nodded. _Clawed his way out of me_ was how Minako described it in her head but she didn't have the heart to put that imagery in his. "When Ryoji...arrived. It left a mark. And I was too cowardly to tell you that was the source of my chest pain a while back." She was on the verge of tears. "I'm sorry. I don't know why...I feel like...damaged goods?"

"What?!" He recoiled. "That...that doesn't make any sense! That's impossible!" He reached out and cupped her cheek, brushing away a tear threatening to roll down it. "None of that...means anything as long as you're still here. As long as you're okay and safe. You're always beautiful and you'll always have me, here, to tell you that."

She pressed her lips against his and wrapped a hand in his hair. Her other arm went around his waist and pulled him in closer. He put an arm around her and eased her back on the bed.

Akihiko's hand found it's way further under her skirt, and he stroked her thigh gently. She shivered, then tugged upward on his vest. She helped him pull his shirt off and then ran her hand down the length of his muscled chest. She'd seen it several times before, but from this angle, she felt the need to study it again. He grazed his hand up her torso and along the outside of her breast, as if admiring the fabric her bra was made of. She unhooked her bra and threw it on the ground, bracing herself as he finally saw the full extent of her scar. Without hesitation, his head dipped down and brushed his lips along her breast, finally stopping when he reached her nipple. He kissed it lightly as his hand ran along her torso, not hesitating as he brushed over the rough scar tissue. She gasped as he kissed it again, tugging gently. Her hand pressed into his back, and the other one found the waist of his pants. Despite barely being able to reach it, she took the bulge she found as an invitation to undo the button. He quivered as her hand grazed him. She could feel slight dampness on his boxers, so she stroked that area.

Not to be outdone, he turned his attention to her skirt, pressing a hand against her panties, and smirked as he received the smallest sigh for his efforts. The smirk spurred her to tug at his boxers.

"Wait," he whispered in a heavy voice. "Just a second." He slid off of her and she sat up curiously. He reached into his bedside table an pulled out a condom.

She looked away shyly, her face burning. _He's been thinking about this. Wanted me like this_ she quickly realized and her shyness disappeared. She pulled off her skirt and panties and they joined her bra on the floor. As she turned back to Akihiko, she took a moment to drink in his taut, slender frame, with a singular thought on her mind - _Mine_.

It was her turn to push him down on the bed, but he soon took advantage of the angle to slide a finger in between her legs and explore. She kissed his chest and ran her hands along it, eventually moaning into it when he found purchase to slide a second finger inside, gently teasing her. She was almost uncomfortable for a moment, but after that moment passed she rose and kissed Akihiko again, urgently.

She shifted her hips and tried to position herself over his, but his hand pressed into her again and rubbed firmly. She still eased her way down, and he moved his hand to start caressing her thigh. He shivered as she pressed against him, feeling her readiness. She moved to guide him inside of her, but he caught her hand. She looked at him curiously.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said, voice thick. "I don't have to - I can- " His voice caught as she stroked him again. She eased him into her, barely entering, but it was enough to make her wince. She grabbed his arm and let the feeling subside. He stayed perfectly still, watching her intently. She took another breath and lowered herself more, pain shooting through her. She clenched her teeth but kept her hand clasped around Akihiko's arm. A few more breaths and the pain gave way to feeling full. Full and wanting more. She finally sat properly on top of him, and she could see that finally being inside was taking its toll on his self-control.

She began to rock her hips back and forth - unsteady and unsure movements, but the tingling in her body and the way Akihiko clutched her thighs told her it didn't matter how she was doing it, only that she not _stop_.

She found herself feeling dizzy as she continued, so she leaned over Akihiko to brace herself on the bed. Another unbid moan escaped her, so she grabbed the back of his hair with one hand, and the bedsheet with the other. His hands went to her waist and he began to buck his hips, a low groan escaping his throat. Any sense of hesitation disappeared as their only concern became rhythm and intensity.

Minako's head was spinning when Akihiko dug his nails into her, and with a final, prolonged moan, he relaxed. She only caught a quick glimpse of his flushed, exhausted face before she collapsed on to him.

He shivered as he felt her breath on his neck. He stroked her hair tenderly as she tried to muster the energy to look at him. She began shivering, so he slid out from under her, stopping at the trash can before grabbing a blanket and covering her with it. He slid under the blanket and draped an arm over her. She did the same and began tracing patterns on his back. He shivered again, closing his eyes contently.

She smiled. "Is your heart rate high enough yet?" she asked playfully.

He chuckled. "I think that will do it." He brushed her hair out of her face and kissed her again.


	2. A Movie Screening for the Student Council

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: You should really work on your main fic.  
> Also me: You know what's like working on your fic, but is also procrastinating? Writing SMUT!
> 
> Timeline wise, this just takes place somewhere...after they've got some more experience with each other ;)

Minako was bent over, fiddling with the VCR on the TV cart when Akihiko walked into the student council room late that evening. "Ready to head back?" he asked, jacket draped over his shoulder.

"I have a different idea," Minako said, standing up. She gestured to the table in the middle of the room, where a pile of snacks and a VHS tape sat. "Student council is thinking about having a late night movie marathon at the school. So a bunch of us were given movies to watch so we could narrow it down to three options. I've got 'Chosen Family'. And since there's only one TV at the dorm, I figured it'd be just as easy for us to have a mini-date and watch it here! If - if that sounds okay?" she finished nervously.

He crossed the room and looked at the tape. "Never seen it, but yeah, this sounds fun!"

She flashed him a big smile. "Okay! Make yourself comfy. I think I've got this thing figured out." He handed her the tape, and she bent over to pop the tape in and hit 'Play'. She grabbed the remote and went back to the table. Akihiko had thrown his jacket over the back of his chair and opened a bottle of tea. Minako scooted a chair out and slipped her shoes off. She propped her feet up on the table, pulling her long socks up and grabbing a can of coffee before leaning back in her chair. She could feel her skirt threatening to slip further up her leg, but nothing about being alone with Akihiko could make her concerned about it if it did. "Can you...lock the door? No one really should be around at this time, but still. Hate for someone to disrupt the movie."

"Oh! Got it." He slid out from his seat and did as asked. As he returned to his seat, he slipped off his gloves and unbuttoned his sleeves, rolling them to his elbow. He sighed and took a sip of his tea. "Practice was pretty intense today, I think I might be a bit sore tomorrow," he explained, flexing a hand.

Minako chuckled, "Practice, or Tartarus? Be honest, dear."

He gave her an amused look. "Are you trying to take pride in being an intense leader? Pushing me harder than Coach?"

She crossed her ankles in satisfaction. "I gotta keep you interested somehow. You always gotta be _challenged_."

He opened a protein bar, broke off a bite, and offered it to her. "Fair enough."

She leaned over and ate the bite directly out of her hands. His smile reached his eyes as her lips gently touched his fingertips. She turned her attention back to the movie, fast-forwarding through the beginning commercials to start it. She sipped her coffee lazily, strangely conscious of the heat of Akihiko's body next to her. _That doesn't make any sense. He's always by my side. Even after I get knocked over by a Shadow, he's there. It's supposed to be a familiar presence, not such an...event._

She grabbed a package of crackers and started munching on them. She realized that she was paying more attention to the weight of her skirt than the actual movie.

_Well, this dialogue is terrible. Surprise, surprise, the main character's parents died on Christmas. Everything's sad, boo-hoo. Oh, they got put with a foster family, and exactly one year after tragedy!_

Out of the corner of her eye, Akihiko's gloves caught her attention. _He actually took them off._ She couldn't help but look over to him. One of his arms was crossed over his chest, the other propped on it. He was chewing on his thumbnail absentmindedly. It baffled her how his hands still seemed so slim and refined despite the constant abuse. She darted her eyes back to the movie when she realized that she was staring at his lips, and the increased pinkness forming around them as he chewed his nail.

_"I'll never understand you people! How can you possibly know what it's like? To lose everything you know, to lose your parents? For the world to celebrate the worst day of your life!"_

"Come on!" she groaned, staring at the ceiling before returning to the movie. She pointed at the screen. "Okay, I know exactly how this movie's going to go. He's going to learn to trust his foster parents exactly one year from now. That only through the love of parents can he become a fully realized, healthy human being. God I hate these movies, they are so condescending -" She ended the rant when she felt Akihiko's hand find her thigh. She shivered and could feel the blood rise in her face.

She bit her lip and tried to keep watching. A part of her wanted to see his expression, but the other part of her didn't want to scare him off. She adjusted the angle of her leg, pressing a bit into his hand. His hand started to migrate up her thigh.

"I can't believe they continue to perpetuate the idea that people can't grow up to be fully realized human beings outside of the nuclear family! It's freaking insulting, to say the least..." Her words drifted off once again as his fingertips breached the hem of her skirt. She looked over to him shyly.

His eyes were still on her thigh, and then they drifted up her torso, and finally to her eyes. He was blushing furiously, but he did not shy away. It sent a thrill coursing through her.

"I...I know the student council is important to you, so I...if you don't want to do this, we can finish the movie. But..." His fingers clutched her thigh and he swallowed. "Sometimes, when I see you, standing in front of a room, managing the team or leading a meeting, and that look that you get in your eyes...the way you cock your hips when you get riled up..."

She reached a hand out, squeezing the one that was wrapped around her thigh. "What happens?" she prodded him in a husky voice. "What happens when you see me like that?"

His hand skimmed further up and found the edge of her panties. She quivered. "I think about what it'd be like. If I could have you right there and then."

The setting sun cast golden rays through the closed blinds. The patterns it cast on his face made him think of his hands - softly calloused, gentle weapons, and currently, purposefully lazy. She ran her hand along his and traced patterns on his corded forearm. He trembled and slipped his free hand away to grab his wallet. He pulled out a condom. "I...I meant it. I think about it so much that I couldn't not prepare myself if I was ever so lucky "

She grabbed his sweater and pulled him closer. The hand on her thigh froze. "That shouldn't be a problem anymore. I went to a clinic and got started on the pill a few weeks ago, and I'm not having any weird side effects, so I think we're okay."

He gave her a wild look. "No, no...it's safer with both, right? We have to be safe, I can't -"

She gave him a final tug and his lips planted on hers, his hand slipping and finding it's way deeper between her legs. It was the final encouragement he needed to start stroking her in earnest, up and down, along her thigh and grazing her most sensitive parts. As she felt the blood rise in her, she undid his tie and buttons enough to expose the pale skin underneath. She broke their kiss to make her way down - his chin, along his neck, and finally to his muscled chest. She found a particularly smooth patch to start sucking on. A low moan escaped his throat.

His hand slid up her and found the smooth plane of her stomach. She caught a rare twinkle of playfulness in his eye before he put a hand behind her chair, and tipped her backward, supporting her on two legs of the chair. Her stomach leaped to her throat, but she fought the impulse to right herself - it sent a thrill through her to let Akihiko explore this idea.

The hand on her stomach migrated up her shirt and started massaging her breasts, a careful hand at first, turning more insistent. The hand supporting her chair found a way through the slat in the back, located the clasp of her bra, and squeezed it open deftly. He smirked in satisfaction.

Unable to let his victory go unanswered, both of her hands went to his belt. His erection was already straining against their confines, so she promptly unhooked his belt and button. She felt him shake against her touch.

She unzipped his fly to see a bulge in his red boxer briefs. She caressed the fabric, testing his patience and focus.

He cocked an eyebrow at her as if asking do you want me to drop you? Instead, he changed his grip and lifted her off of the chair, sitting her on the desk. He went to rip off her bow, but the instant the ribbon gave him a bit of resistance, he slowed down and deliberately untied it. The focus in his eyes changed, from urgency to care. As she watched him, she felt herself swell.

When her bow was removed, he started prying apart her buttons. Her lips crashed on to his and she tugged his shirt and vest upward, revealing his muscled and scarred chest. He threw them on the ground and wrapped an arm around her hips, lifting her just enough to tug her panties down to her thighs. With every movement, she could again feel his insistence, and the heat radiating off of him consumed her. She slid her panties off the rest of the way and they soon found a home on the floor. Her shirt and bra followed suit.

His hand went to the small of her back and pressed her against him so tightly she could feel him hard against her. She tugged his pants and boxer briefs down so he could feel her readiness against him in the way she so craved. Taking advantage of his wetness as well, he rubbed his length along her, slowly and deliberately.

His pace was agony, but she was determined to return in kind. She dug her nails into his back and found his nipple, moaning into it as she licked. He shivered.

Remembering himself, he snatched the condom off of the table and slipped it on as quick as he could. With another swift reach, he sent the snack pile falling to the floor. A final grasp secured her shoulders in his arm and eased her back on the table.

Flicking her skirt to the side, he slid inside of her with little resistance, but the overwhelming feeling of full still captured her. His strokes became greedy, but he compensated by cupping a breast in each hand and massaging them in time.

It was as if he had a grasp to open a door, but couldn't get the leverage she needed. She gave it to him by wrapping her legs around his waist. The weight of her ankles on his back was all the incentive he needed to bend over and thrust into her with abandon. She soon became grateful for his vigor, as the waves crashing over he left her unable for her to move and unwilling for him to stop. She barely mustered the energy to stifle her moans with his mouth. As his pace reached its peak, his head jerked to the side and his teeth caught her bottom lip. He stifled his grunting as his back arched, finishing with a few final, slower strokes. He collapsed on to her, and she wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to remove her legs.

After a few seconds of panting, he propped himself up and noticed her lip. "I'm sorry!" he said, face falling. She probed the spot with her tongue. Only a bit swollen, with no bleeding to her awareness. She chuckled and gave him a peck on the lips. "I think I'll survive. It's a good trade-off in my book."

He smiled shyly and brushed her disheveled hair out of her face. "I'm glad," he whispered. Her touch soon became too intense, so he slid off of her, shivering. He slipped his pants on and disposed of the most incriminating evidence in the trash. He then took a look around the room, slightly confused.

"Did you forget you sent my beautiful buffet crashing to the floor?" she teased, propping herself on her elbows. She still felt weak, but she was starting to get cold now that he was no longer on top of her.

He saw the gooseflesh rising on her skin, so he scooped up her bra and top and offered it to her. "You weren't complaining at the time," he smirked. "Plus, it's all in individual packaging, I think it survived."

The smirk made her ache for him again, despite having no ability to alleviate it. "So we agree this movie is terrible, right?" she asked, trying to divert her attention.

"But, the movie led to a good thing, right?" he countered, picking up a package of crackers, still shirtless.

"True," she admitted, finishing buttoning up her top. Somehow her can of coffee avoided the massacre, so she took a sip. Somehow the flavor seemed richer than before.

He grabbed her ribbon off of the floor and offered it to her. "On second thought, I may have built up a certain...association with the movie. Probably one I don't need to recall in front of the whole school." The thought made him blush.

She gave him a wolfish grin, "Unless..."

He pulled the ribbon back, gently draping it across the back of her neck. He murmured in her ear, "I prefer saving it for just the two of us."

The thought of _He's learning_ crossed her mind, terrifying and exciting her at the same time.

"You win," she chuckled, leaning into him and kissing his cheek.


	3. A Rough Day at Chagall

Chagall was fairly dead that evening - excellent for letting their new employee, Reina get accustomed to the work. Minako had a long day at school and wasn't looking forward to the math cram session she'd have to fit in after work. _As long as it stays slow, it'll be okay. I'll have the energy and patience to keep it up._

An older man approached the counter, squinting at the menu, his expression turning grim. Reina smiled at him and said, "Welcome to Chagall! Do you have any questions on our selections?"

"What's this 'Pheromone Coffee'? Is it some sort of sweet crap?"

His brusqueness threw the blonde first year off-guard. "Well! Uh, it's not sweetened, it's just a special blend of beans, and it uh, makes the drinker more...charming?"

The man narrowed his eyes. "You charge extra for the 'charm', huh?"

_He is one of 'those'_ Minako quickly realized - he wanted black coffee, and he wanted it to be as cheap as it was in a gas station thirty years ago. She couldn't let Reina handle one of those so soon. She straightened her apron and approached the counter and said, "You seem to be more of an Americano drinker, sir. Let me make one for you. Reina-chan, I'll take this if you take the next customer - he's a fan of green tea." She gestured to Akihiko, who was approaching the counter, decked out in shorts and a red hoodie. It was bad timing - he had clearly just finished a run, and his face was flushed with a runner's high. His shoulders were more relaxed than usual, and he grinned at her until she flashed her business smile - warm and inviting for sure, but not the toothy smile that he deserved. Socializing at work would not go over well with this guy. I just need him to leave. "For here, or to-go sir?" she said, velvet-smooth.

"For here," he said, digging through his satchel to find a newspaper. "It'll be right out, sir, please make yourself comfortable." _And sit on a tack while you're at it_. The man paid and then found a seat by the window, grumbling about the low lighting in the cafe. This is a place for flirting, sir. Bright lights do not help that.

"Welcome to Chagall!" Reina chimed as Akihiko approached the counter, clearly relieved. Minako had introduced Reina to Akihiko before, so she knew he'd be patient with her. Minako spared a small smile and a nod at Akihiko before she went to the espresso machine. She couldn't hear him over the sound of the grinder, but Reina went to brewing him tea as he took a seat at the counter. She spilled some water on the counter, so she made sure to pass by Minako on her way to grab a rag to say, "I'm sorry!"

Minako took the piping hot coffee to the man and set it on the table carefully. "What'd you call this thing again?" the man grumbled, tipping his newspaper slightly.

"An Americano, sir. It's said that American GI's weren't a fan of the strong espresso they found in Europe during World War II, so they started adding hot water to make it more drinkable. With the right espresso, water enhances some of the natural flavors of the coffee," she explained with a small bow.

He grumbled something about Americans with a disdainful look at the cup but took it anyway. "Let me know if you need anything else!" Minako added as she returned to the counter. Akihiko had taken the first sip of his tea as she approached. "Is it to your satisfaction, sir?" she asked, unable to resist the temptation of adding extra honey to her voice.

He almost choked to hear her talk like that - she was courteous and professional for sure, but with the added level that could be interpreted as flirting to the hopeful. It definitively was intended to make the customer feel as if it was important for _their_ drink to be the most important.

"It's perfect," he replied. "A lot better than what I manage at home."

She smiled demurely. "I'm happy to hear that. We strive for every visit to be special, and we pride ourselves in making our extra care evident in our beverages."

_Crack!_

Minako looked up to see the saucer of the older man's cup shattered on the ground. She stifled the urge to roll her eyes. The man reached down to start picking up the pieces. "Sir, please don't!" she called. "I'll sweep it up, please don't cut yourself."

Reina grabbed the broom and dustpan and handed it to Minako, whispering a silent "Thank you," for not making her do it. She went to clean the espresso machine.

As she swept, the man said, "Things used to be built to last. That's why I've had the same mugs for twenty years without this happening."

"It's not a problem sir, I'm just glad you weren't injured."

She finished up and went to the back to empty the dustpan, only to poke herself with one of the shards. _"Shit,"_ she hissed. It didn't even hurt that badly, it just was an annoyance. Somehow everything about this old man's presence was rubbing her the wrong way. She went to the utility closet and found a bandage in the first aid kit to stop any bleeding. She almost wanted to stay there. _That old man is just going to camp here as long as he can nurse that coffee, down to the sludge in the bottom, and complain about not getting a free refill._ But Akihiko was out there, and the last thing she wanted was to give the old man the chance to rope him into a one-sided conversation, trying to strong-arm Akihiko into agreeing with his opinions.

She pressed her thumb on her bandaged finger to stop it's throbbing and returned to the counter. The older man peered over his newspaper at her again, but before he could holler at her, Akihiko asked, "I'm sorry, but I'm curious - what are the differences between these drinks?" he asked, gesturing to the menu. "They're all coffee-based, right?"

Her real smiled cracked through for a moment. He already knew the answer to that - so long ago, when they started hanging out together, she had spent their time training and eating ramen filling him in on everything she was learning at the cafe. She had never expected to become interested in coffee, but something about the ritual sparked an interest in her. _"Essentially, it's all just hot bean water, but for some reason, humans decided to start messing around with the pressure, type, and add-ins, and you get a totally different experience!"_ she had said one time over takoyaki, using the stick to emphasize her point. Until now, she had thought the smile on his face and the look in his eyes was that of a nice person humoring an enthusiast. That, even though he likely wasn't listening, he was enjoying her enjoying herself, and that was worth tolerating the speech.

A rush came over her when she realized she was wrong. _He wasn't being polite. He was genuinely happy to see someone get so excited over something as he does about boxing. He saw a kindred spirit in me._ When she became the student council liaison to the boxing club for the tournament, he had said that he knew she wouldn't make fun of him for his passionate nature. _I never actually examined why, though. I thought it was just our S.E.E.E.S connection, that we trusted each other with our lives, and we were good friends, and maybe he sensed my crush on him. But that wasn't it at all. He trusted me because he already saw me act just like he does, on several different occasions._

She wanted to pull him across the counter and kiss him right there. Instead, she said, "Yes they are! However, the main difference is the preparation and type of bean. The Pheromone Coffee is a pour over, using our special house blend. Grind the coffee, boil water, and slowly pour it over the grounds. These other drinks use our espresso beans, which are roasted specifically to be ground finely and extracted at high pressure. This gives you a more concentrated coffee that we can combine with water or steamed milk, or any kind of flavoring, such as vanilla or matcha. Or, if you're feeling bold, a straight espresso will give you the same caffeine in a single shot, while being packed with flavor in itself!"

She pressed on her finger harder as she saw the first drop of blood seep through the bandage. "Are you hurt?" he asked, peering at her finger. "I have first aid experience. If you had a kit I can take a look at it."

She stifled the urge to raise an eyebrow - it was just a cut, they both knew, that didn't justify more than a clean bandage. His offer didn't even contain the same trademark Akihiko over-concern. It actually seemed that he was trying to control his reaction, which didn't even seem appropriate if they pretended not to know each other. Another rush went over her when she realized they'd end up alone in the utility closet. What is with me?!

"That would be very kind, this way," she said, making sure the old man was still focusing on his newspaper. Akihiko followed her to the back, and she set the first aid kit on an open spot on a shelf. The closet was fairly narrow and packed, with boxes lining one side and shelves the other. He closed the door behind them as she hopped on a box to sit on it, offering her finger out.

"Oh sir, the pain is positively excruciating! I've never seen so much blood in my life!" she cried in feigned panic. He smirked as he took her hand and peeled off the soiled bandage.

"Rough day?" he said, wrapping the clean one and reinforcing it with a bit of cloth tape.

She rolled her eyes. "You have no idea. School was a disaster. Math is going to kill me. And that guy's gonna nurse that cup for an hour and a half, I guarantee it," she moaned. "And still complain about the cost."

He took her hand and kissed her palm. "Anything I could do to make it better?"

She looked up, pretending to think. "Steal that guy's newspaper? You could lose him in less than three blocks, easy."

He chuckled and clutched that hand with both of his, massaging her palm. "Theft isn't really an area of my expertise, unfortunately. That, or harassing old men."

She sighed, partially for comedic effect, and partially because Akihiko's touch was firm, yet gentle. I didn't think my hands really got that tense. She powered through and said, "Bummer. That's clearly something we're going to have to work on." Her eyes drifted closed in contentment.

He worked his way up to her wrist, and she had to stifle a sigh. One of his hands trailed up her forearm, almost tickling her. She opened her eyes to find him standing in front of her, so she wrapped her arms around him and nestled into his chest. He kissed her forehead and ran his hands along her back, pressing firmly. She groaned into his chest. "That's so nice. Definitely one of your skills."

They traveled down and found the waistband of her skirt. She looked up at him, bemused.

His lips found hers, and she kissed him back fiercely. His hand came to the front of her skirt and plunged down it, playing with her panties. She tightened her grip on his back as his fingers slipped inside of them. She shivered against his touch. She moaned against his mouth as he started tracing small circles on her clitoris. Her legs twitched. Another finger joined, and he stroked her back and forth. It was then she realized just how wet she was, and so quickly. _Apparently, this is how I cope with stress._ But she couldn't leave Reina alone for to long, it made her feel positively guilty. _Guilty...and naughty_. She bucked her hips and his fingers slid inside of her.

Taking the hint to hasten his efforts, he broke their kiss and buried his head under her skirt. Her body tensed in anticipation. The mystery made it intoxicating, but feeling his tongue lap at her greedily was enough to make her want more. She wanted to throw her head back and enjoy herself, but she needed to see. She flipped her skirt and apron up and felt a thrill rise in her as she watched his grey locks bobbing up and down as he licked her. She grabbed the back of his head, and he stroked inside of her with a come-hither motion. She nearly slid off the box as her hips bucked forward, her arms and legs tingling. Waves crashed over her one by one and he sucked and stroked her, and when stars clouded her vision, she felt herself pulsing against his fingers. When she sagged against the wall, letting the waves slow and trickle over her, she tugged slightly at his hair to get him to stand. His breathing was ragged and his mouth glistened. She still ached for him despite having no energy. She tugged him close and kissed him, tasting herself on her lips.

She was particularly weak when he wore his workout gear. It never left much to the imagination what he was thinking, or better yet, how quickly she could turn his thoughts. But his mind was already where she wanted it, she could feel it against her thigh as she explored his mouth. She reached for him, but he pulled away. "I was just trying to help you relax, I wasn't looking for anything in return."

She looked at him with innocent eyes. "Couldn't help myself."

He caressed her cheek. "Just rest. We'll finish this later."

She gave a throaty chuckle. "That doesn't solve what I was...immediately concerned about."

"I'll just hide in the restroom for a bit. When you're a guy, you learn how to let it pass."

A nervous thrill coursed through her. She gave him a mischievous look. "Or you could take care of it while you're in there," she suggested, feeling almost drunk.

He looked at her as if she issued him a challenge. "You want me to jack off? In your cafe's bathroom?" he asked with a smirk.

"Yes," she rasped.

Never one to back down, he straightened her bobby pins with gentle fingers. "Consider it done."

His words left her mind fuzzy, even when she returned to the front of the cafe. The old man stopped glaring at her - or maybe she just didn't notice. Reina's chatting didn't make any sense - or maybe Minako couldn't focus long enough to string it together. She took her time brewing a fresh cup of tea and put it in the to-go cup.

Akihiko was wearing the best poker face she'd ever seen from him when he emerged from the bathroom. Normally when he had to use it, he was trying to hide his worry or jealousy. Hiding his relaxation and satisfaction with himself was a new challenge. _Maybe if I didn't know exactly what he was doing. Or who he was thinking about._

He approached the bar more leisurely than he's ever been capable of before. His flush could be mistaken for a runner's high.

She offered him the to-go cup. He tried to give her a curious look, but his eyes weren't able to focus. "For your generous assistance," she explained.

He controlled his chuckle. "Anytime. I'm happy to help." She gave him a short bow as he left the cafe.

Minako thought she heard the old man grumble, but it could have easily been the sound of the air conditioner kicking on. She hoped it was, she was burning up.


	4. Spring Cleaning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place somewhere after Round 37

Akihiko entered to find a pile of clothes engulfing Minako's bedroom floor. She burst through the pile, yelling, "Rawr!" and sending shirts and skirts flying. He chuckled. "Is this every piece of clothing you own?"

She shook her head and pointed to the top shelf of her closet. Three boxes remained. "Hence why I summoned you," she said with a smile. "I need a tall boy's help."

As he pulled the boxes down, he couldn't help but be surprised at how many clothes she actually had. A quick glance told him he'd only ever seen her wear about a quarter of these. "Do you really need all of these?" he asked. His closet had stayed fairly simple during his time in the orphanage, and he kept it that way when he moved into the dorm. But I did bring a bunch of workout equipment. I guess we all have our something we need to cling to.

She sighed. "Not really. I'm a sucker for nostalgia though, so anytime I go to throw out one of these old shirts, I get swept up." She grabbed a t-shirt with a bunny and an egg on it, and swapped it for the shirt she was wearing. It barely came down to her belly button. "Look at this! It hasn't fit me in ages, but I've got a picture of me wearing it in elementary school, so I feel heartless throwing it out."

"But you still have the picture," he pointed out. "Plus, if you donate it, some other kid will probably end up taking a similar picture wearing it."

She thought for a moment. "That would be pretty neat."

Akihiko grabbed a pair of pink shorts from one of the boxes and held them out to her. "Think of it this way. Do you want these shorts to sit in your closet for the rest of time, or would you prefer a kid like Maiko-chan to get to wear them?"

That made her smile. "They are comfy and easy to wear! Maiko deserves them." She tossed them in a corner of her room.

That's how they proceeded, taking each piece of clothing and figuring out if they needed to go to a kid like Maiko, the trash, or back in Minako's closet. Akihiko couldn't help but encourage her to try on a few pieces here and there, as it still shocked him that she was comfortable changing in front of him like that. Not that he was shy around her anymore, it was just a sign of how far they had come. How far _he_ had come, even being able to consider a girl changing in front of him without...some sort of other intent. The closeness made his heart beat a little faster.

She sat cross-legged on the floor while she opened a small case and laughed. He scooted up behind her and peered over her shoulder to see what it was. Brightly colored hair clips filled the case, covered in flowers, glitter, and cutesy food caricatures. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her. "Maybe you should keep those," he suggested. "It's just a small container. And I think it summarizes your style though elementary and middle school."

"Yeah, I can't even begin to think about getting rid of these now," she said, closing the case and sliding it towards her bed. He rested his head on her shoulder, and they sat there in silence for a moment. It was nice just to hold her for a moment, to feel her back pressed into her chest, and the softness of her cheek against his head. But as he'd seen her bra and panties, flashed at him several times earlier, his mind couldn't help but drift. There weren't even close to done with the task at hand, but her skirt was showing off her thighs in a way he couldn't ignore. He reached down and played with the edge of her skirt, almost as a question. She guided that hand to venture underneath of it.

A surge of heat rose inside of him as he caressed her thigh. She sunk into him further, her bottom finding his groin. His breathing became shallow as his fingers found the edge of her panties and started tracing around them.

She began to rub the outside of his pants and quickly found him stiffening. She turned her head to catch his mouth, and slowly, deliberately, kissed him. Her tongue found its way into his mouth, so he responded in kind by slipping a finger inside of her and mimicking her movements. The aching of confinement began to pester him, but he refused to let it detract from their sheer closeness at that time. The way her curves contoured to his body and the warmth of her stirred something inside of him more than desire - belonging. Wrapped around her, amazed at the softness she maintained despite the rigorous combat experience, and marveling at her receptiveness to him was where he always belonged.

He felt himself twitch against her when the slightest moan escaped her mouth. It suddenly wasn't enough.

He slid a second finger in her as he wrapped his arm around her torso, laying himself on the floor, her still on top of him.

An insistence took hold of him as the weight of her pressed in to him, so he hooked his fingers inside and gave her a come-hither gesture. Her hips pushed against him, and another wave coursed over him. He did it again. And again. He could watch and feel her writhe on top of him, and as much as he was desperate to bury himself inside of her, he could not, _would not_ disturb her pleasure.

They froze when they heard Junpei knocking at the door. "Mina! Whacha doing, Minako?"

She grabbed Akihiko's free hand and clasped it over her mouth, still writhing on top of him.

_Bang bang._

"Miko-chan! You in there?"

Akihiko stuck his fingers in deeper. _Didn't he know not to call her that?_   She hated that nickname.

_"First time I held a boy's hand, he called me Miko-chan, and I was so smitten. Next day, he was teasing me, just like the other guys did, but he was still calling me Miko-chan. I've despised it ever since."_

That kicked off a part of himself Akihiko was trying to control. _"Don't worry Senpai, next year I'll watch out for Minako. I mean, I'll have my hands full with Chidori, but there's no way I'd leave Minako out to dry,"_ Junpei had said. Akihiko had made progress in getting comfortable with going away to college, but Junpei's attempt at reassurance backfired. It made Akihiko feel like he was going to try and replace him.

It was nonsense. Minako loved him, not Junpei. And Junpei loved Chidori. But people had spread rumors about them dating once before, and things like that have a tendency to resurface with time. Akihiko still wasn't clear if there were any more pictures of Minako floating around - there shouldn't be, after him and Junpei had confronted the culprit, but with things like that, you could never be certain. The original pictures weren't scandalous, as she was just in gym clothes, but the fact that they were circulated as if they were made it clear there was ill-intent when they were taken. When Junpei found the pictures and showed them to Akihiko, he tore them up on the spot. _"But how are we supposed to find the culprit if we don't have the originals?"_ Junpei had asked, stunned at Akihiko's behavior.

_"We can't risk these floating around anymore, that's priority number one. And if there are any more, the destruction of these ones will create a demand for them to emerge."_ That wasn't the true motivation behind his actions - he was just angry, and he let that get the better of him. He was also angry that Junpei had found out about it first, and didn't tell him immediately.

He could feel her start to contract against his fingers. It sent a surge through him, and he pressed his groin against her. The softest moan vibrated against his palm. _Junpei could never make her feel like this. No one else has ever seen the blood rise in her, or the flush that runs from her cheeks to her chest._

"Yuka-tan! Have you seen Minako?"

"Huh-uh, maybe she's out?" Yukari replied.

"Could have sworn I didn't see her leave, but who knows?"

_Maybe they should just barge in here,_ the destructive thoughts called to Akihiko. _If they saw her like this, there would be no question. If he saw her, he'd never get this close to her room again._

She ground herself against him insistently. His hips bucked of their own volition. _What the hell am I thinking? Junpei's her friend, Junpei's my friend!_

Yukari and Junpei's voices drifted off.

Even Officer Kurosawa had warned him about jealousy like this. _"Listen, I don't like butting in to your personal life. But going to college is gonna suck sometimes when your girl is still here. But she can take care of herself. She's already made one guy think she's a demon from hell for messing with her friend. There's nothing to worry about."_

Even if she didn't need him to protect her, he still wouldn't be around to make her feel like _this_. She flipped over and stroked his face. He shivered as he recognized the hungry look in her eyes, and felt the dampness of her panties against his erection. He unbuttoned his pants and slid them down, quivering in anticipation. She took off her panties off just as quickly, and he slid in her without resistance. He inhaled sharply as he felt her tighten against him. She was already soaked from his playing beforehand, and her body was trying to make friction however it could. Her legs splayed wide and she pushed herself as firmly against him as she could, rocking herself back and forth desperately.

He grabbed her hips and thrust against her in turn, letting the heat of her wrapped around him consume his thoughts. _This is my place. This is what I should be doing all the time. I can't take off somewhere else when this is my place. No one else can do this._

Her mouth found his neck and she moaned in to it as he felt her pulse against him. He pushed his hips in the air, taking some of the weight off of her legs and putting in on him, because he needed to be in her, as much as he could. He was nearing the edge, but he couldn't possibly be done when she pulsed against him so eagerly.

She finally collapsed against him, and moaned, "Aki," into his chest. That was enough to pull him out of his madness. With a couple of deeper thrusts, he reached his peak and felt himself let go, biting his own lip to keep quiet and digging his fingers into her back. A few, slower strokes and he fell back to the floor.

_What was I thinking?_ He brushed her bangs out of her face. Her ponytail was a lopsided mess, bobby pins threatening to fall out. _I'm missing this if I'm thinking about things like that._

"Hey," she said, trying to push herself up to look at him. "You okay?"

"Wha-" he thought for a moment until he realized he forgot something important. "Oh no. Oh no, I'm so sorry. I don't know how I forgot a -"

She slid off of him and sat up, leaning herself against the bed. "Hey! I told you a long time ago I have it under control. You just look so...out of it. Especially since I thought it would have felt...better."

"No, no!" he insisted, sitting up. "It was...I...I just feel bad how...much I enjoyed it..."

"Aki!" she said, shaking her head. "Listen. I love that you care so deeply. But you're worrying so much your killing your joy. You need to enjoy yourself." Her breathing was still heavy and her skin flushed. "Please. Or you're gonna make me feel bad for enjoying myself." She winced "Oh! Oh, that's weird."

He realized what she meant when he suddenly felt sticky. "Oh no," he breathed. He was able to reach her bottom dresser drawer, and he pulled a towel out. He turned to see her chuckling softly to herself. Her laughing only got more boisterous as she took the towel he offered. He cleaned himself with a rag before he scooted over to her.

_I guess it's pretty absurd._ "What does it...feel like?" he asked, morbidly curious.

She cackled. "Which part?"

_She's still enjoying herself._ "Um...either aspect?"

Her voice softened. "Maybe I felt...it was smoother, without the condom? And this... I mean the dripping is...almost ticklish? But..." She closed her eyes. "But it's nice. For you to still be in me."

He felt a surge go through him as he leaned over and kissed her again. As they parted, she breathed, "Easy, tiger. I'm beat...and we've still got a room to clean."

He chuckled.


	5. Finally, Some Privacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For context, this takes place after the dinner in Round 45. In brief, Mitsuru and Akihiko bring along Shinjiro and Minako for a visit to their future college. The Kirijos paid for a nice hotel and a fancy restaruant to celebrate, so this is taking place after Minako and Akihiko return to the hotel after dinner.

Despite the minor scolding Minako gave Shinjiro, the dinner proceeded fairly smoothly, which only made it more difficult for Akihiko to keep his composure. _Something_ happening would have been a distraction. _Anything_ happening, even on the walk home, would have made it easier to forget about the way she had teased him before. _Teased_ may have been a strong word, perhaps responded would be more appropriate. He had talked, just rambled about ideas for their future together, and suddenly she had been exploring his body. He hadn't intended for it to be some sort of _technique_. He had left his robe open to be playful, to defy whatever ghost of that full moon that wanted to make him nervous. Admittedly, the full moon had been a bit of a hopeful memory as well - there had to be some way that they could have gotten that close again, and they'd clearly done it. It was a triumph.

The triumph had resonated in the back of his mind all night, and her dress had been a constant reminder. She had referred to the neckline as a _halter_ that tied behind her neck, a simple black with a yellow criss-cross on the front. It was considerably more mature than her general attire, which made it distracting as-is. The back was open, to which she explained, _"The gods reward for those of us with smaller chests is the fact that you can wear clothes without bras fairly easily."_ He also had noted that the wedge heels she wore were wildly impractical, but the way they made her calves flex was impossible to ignore.

All night, he wanted to touch her back, and the feeling had only increased after she had reprimanded Shinjiro. The lecturing responsibilities used to alternate between Akihiko and Mitsuru, but having Minako tap in was like a secret weapon - a person who could be mistaken as small come out with such intensity was a treat. Especially since, considering before the Seal, she could have smote them all with her power of Persona with barely a blink of an eye. She was fire, and she was passion, and she was power. And she was his.

When they entered their hotel room, barely before the door closed behind them, he reached out and tugged on the tie behind her neck. The bow came undone, straps dangling delicately on her back. She slipped off her shoes and peeked over her shoulder, parting her lips slightly and letting a smile play at her lips. He came up behind her and with the gentlest touch, threw the straps over her shoulders and let the dress fall forward. It still clung to her hips, but that was all he needed to run his hands along her back and palm her breasts. He nuzzled her neck while he kicked off his shoes. She reached an arm back and started playing with his hair - long, delicate strokes to start with, eventually finding her way behind his ear and digging in. She leaned into him, and the heat of her sent a surge through him.

She turned to face him and kissed him, keeping a hand anchored behind his head and running the other along his arm. He switched tactics and grabbed her ass, still covered with the dress, and lifted. She got the message and wrapped her legs around his waist, crossing her arms behind his neck for balance.

Minako wasn't light by any means, and though he'd never say it out loud, she was _solid_. She was a fighter, so in Akihiko's mind, nothing could be more of a compliment, but Mitsuru drove it into his head that terms like that often were frowned upon for women. It had driven him nearly mad when Yukari had joined the team and mentioned how she couldn't afford to bulk up, otherwise, she'd lose roles in the school's acting club. He had been relieved that Minako didn't share the same club, but regardless, he had spent the earlier part of their budding friendship making sure she'd eat properly. Not that it was too difficult to convince her to do so. He still didn't understand how _solid_ wasn't considered a better quality. _Who wouldn't want to be with someone who had their own power? Who you wouldn't be afraid of blowing away?_

Minako's kiss deepened as she stripped off his tie and started undoing his buttons. He bit her lip and tugged; she pressed her groin deeper into him. _She's a fighter, and she won't be one-upped._ She did her best to rub against him, so he broke their kiss and ventured down to her neck, running his nose along until he found her collar bone and found it to be a beautiful shade of red. He trailed kisses along her chest until a particularly persuasive buck of her hips sent an incredibly urgent wave through him. He lowered her to stand, and with a quick tug sent the rest of the dress falling to the ground. He knelt to remove the _shapewear_ she had worn under the dress hhat looked more akin to a biker's shorts than underwear.

When he tugged on the high waist, he frowned. "What? What's wrong with these things?"

An angry red mark circled high on her waist, where the band of the garment had dug into her skin. "Nothing," she said, unperturbed. "They have to be tight to stay on."

"That looks _painful_ ," he insisted, running his hands along the mark as if to smooth it out.

"It's wear these, or everyone and their dog sees the underwear lines under that dress." She ran her fingers through his hair again, bending slightly so as if to distract his concern with the sight of her breasts.

He was only slightly distracted. He tugged them further down, eventually freeing her thighs and two more marks. circling them. "Then just don't wear -"

She cocked an eyebrow at him as he was by her ankles. She didn't need to say a word, as _Do you want me running around town with no bra and no underwear?_ was her obvious question. He bit his lip as he stared up at her.

The jealous part of him wanted to say _"Absolutely not,"_ but the rational part of him knew that it wasn't his decision what undergarments she chose or didn't choose to wear. He studied the mischievous look in her eye, and it became clear that the question wasn't truly a question - it was just a means to rile him up. She lifted her feet up, one at a time, to free the dress and shorts from the pool around her ankles. He took both pieces and tossed them across the room. "I'll get you a new dress," he replied, almost a growl. "One that's not defective."

The response had the desired effect, as she grabbed his half-undone shirt and threw him to the bed. She straddled him and finished the job with the buttons, running her hands along his almost painfully slow. Her touch was electric, and as much as he wanted to return the favor, he was paralyzed by her. She slid further down him to undo his buckle, and as her hands brushed him, he let out a sharp gasp.

Something about the sound spurred Minako to hasten her pace, as almost unceremoniously, the rest of his clothes went across the room as well. She made her way back up to his mouth and kissed him, herself hovering precariously above his erection. It had a mind of its own when she brushed against it ever so slightly - it twitched upward to find her.

She stifled a gasp into her own bitten lip. Ever so gently, he reached to her and pulled the lip out of her mouth. The realization dawned on her and spread over her face in a way that made his stomach jump to his throat. _We don't have to be quiet._ This place had thick walls, and anyone of consequence was far on the other side of the floor. He gave her a knowing smirk.

She descended on him and wrapped a firm hand around his erection. Satisfied with the grunt elicited from him, she stroked his thigh with her other hand and let her lips graze his tip. His breathing became more labored. Her tongue started lapping at him, and the realization that he was already dripping drew an _"Ngh,"_ from him. She slid her hand lower down him so she could take more of him in her mouth. He was twitching against her teeth.

The suction was intoxicating, but he refused to let himself off so easily. He cupped her cheek and lifted to get her attention. She was reluctant to give up when she was succeeding so well, but he knew the flush on his skin and the look in his eyes would persuade her to come back up.

She crawled back up him and wasted no time kissing him again. Once he realized he was tasting himself as well, he moaned into her mouth. She sat on his lap, rubbing herself along the slickness she had created before, and she returned the moan to him. He grabbed her chest once again and traced circles on her nipples. She sat up a little taller, and he took a moment to drink her in. She was red, from the top of her hair to her chest, and in the dimness of the light of the room, the flush almost matched her scar.

_Maybe that's how she needs to be more often,_ he thought to himself. He didn't think it bothered her nearly as much these days, but, for it to be in such a personal place, and for the pain of it to still creep up on her every so often had to weigh on her. It looked like it could be painful. And the only reason it bothered him was _hadn't she given enough? Couldn't things just be over, properly?_ But like this, he knew for certain it wasn't bothering her. Couldn't be bothering her, physically or emotionally, not with the way she was stretching over him, eyes closed or focusing on nothing but the sensation of him against her.

Her hair tumbled over her shoulder as she lifted herself to let him slip inside of her. She let out a long, low grunt as she stretched to accommodate him. The smallest of pulses against him lit a fire inside of him. He thrust into her, and a squeak, low in her throat escaped, unbidden. He had to hear it again. And again and again, she gave it to him. He could feel her becoming wetter, and as he shoved himself repeatedly in her, he could start to _hear_ it.

She finally opened her eyes, fighting as much as she could to focus on him. He felt a thrill course through him as he reveled in the fact that the flush, the bobbing of her body, her drunk expression, and those lovely sounds she made were all things he did to her. All things he could do for her, so for once she wouldn't be concerned about doing everything herself.

She pulled him up to her and wrapped her arms around him. The new angle proved to fill him with a new heat, and it allowed her to rock against him with an abandon that shortly caused her to pulse fervently. It squeezed him in a way that sent him into a frenzy. His new pace left her panting against his shoulder, and her body feeling limp, but he could feel her nails digging into his back. Breathlessly, she gasped, "More," into his shoulder. He complies as long as he could until the tension in him burst and he grunted "Fuck," into her shoulder.

Dizzy, he pushed her tousled hair back and he saw her laying against him, completely weak. She managed all the smile her blissful state could manage, until she winced, and gasped, "Ow! Shit!"

"What's wrong?" he panicked, feeling like he'd fallen down a flight of stairs.

She awkwardly started to push off of him. "Leg cramp," she hissed, flexing and unceremoniously flopping herself on the bed. As she stretched her leg out, she gave him an apologetic look. "Sorry. Those stupid shoes were already making my legs a bit tender."

Relieved, he chuckled. "I had a feeling they were wildly impractical." He staggered off of the bed and got her a glass of water, stumbling along the way.

She drank it greedily. "If I know one thing, it's how to kill a mood."

"I disagree," he said simply, and ran a gentle finger along her arm because he couldn't help but stare at her stretched out figure. "You've been building one since we checked in to the room."

She shivered. "So I guess I can just dock myself a few points for the shoes and call it a night."

"They looked nice," he admitted. "But now I've found out two of your pieces made you uncomfortable. I'm getting pretty disillusioned with women's clothing in general."

The mischievous look found her eyes again. "Are you saying I need to wear yours instead?" She shivered again, this time accompanied by goosebumps. _She's getting chilly._

He found the comforter on the floor and threw it over both of them. "Not a terrible idea, I do find them comfortable. But for you, I prefer none at all."


End file.
